El niño de las tormentas
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: La fría villa Kakariko...  Una tormenta está a punto de caer sobre el cementerio, el pozo y el molino abandonado...


Neta... se me ocurren puras cosas raras... xD como este mini OneShot que me vino a la mente de la nada y tuve que plasmarlo, quizá no tenga mucho sentido pero ya tenía ganas de hacer un fic con ese personaje, que me gusta mucho por cierto y no he visto nada de él por aquí.

Sí... estaba oyendo Song of Storms cuando esto me vino a la mente :3

Disclaimer

bla bla bla bla bla bla nintendo

ah, xD y este es el primer fic que hago de ocarina OMFG

**=0 por cieeeerto!** Acabo de crear un foro en la sección de zelda en esta misma página ;D por si se quieren pasar y ociosear!

* * *

><p><em>El niño de las tormentas<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

… Y la villa, tan fría como siempre. La joven de cabellos plateados suspiró mientras su cabello se ondeaba con el viento que anunciaba que la tarde estaba cerca. No era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña pero ya tenía su futura tarea definida, aunque eso le causara dolores de cabeza. Quería disfrutar lo poco que le quedaba a su vida sin deberes, antes de ser una _protectora_. Era su gran tarea… pero no le convencía para nada el hecho de ser la futura niñera del heredero del reino.

Su cabello largo debía cortárselo, ya no volvería a usar vestido, y tendría que aprender tanto sobre su tribu que le enfermaba pensar en eso…

Ya había hecho algo heroico por la villa, tiempo atrás, con apenas quince años se dedicó a encerrar a cierto hombre que usaba magia negra y podía ver la verdad en un asqueroso pozo que yacía en el centro del pueblo. Pobre… decapitado, sin brazos y arrojado a su suerte en un lugar tan oscuro. Aunque cualquier cosa era mejor que la absoluta sala de torturas que se encontraba en el cementerio.

Trató de pensar en algo más ameno, dando voces al viento. Su vida siempre había estado llena de muerte, torturas, criminales, juicios y demás cosas horribles. A veces se maldecía por ser parte de los Sheikah, aunque muchos lo consideraran un honor tan grande… le repugnaba.

Aún tenía cosas que aprovechar, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que los reyes se decidiesen a tener su heredero. Sin embargo, sus últimos años en la villa no los viviría plenamente si había cosas que aprender, técnicas que perfeccionar, magia que realizar. Deseaba que su cabello fuera normal, que sus ojos tuvieran un color café… que ese ojo no estuviese tatuado en su hombro. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ya?

Algunos le llamaban la protectora del pueblo, la mujer de Kakariko. Aún así huían de ella, por el miedo que les causaban los Sheikah, aunque fuese esa una villa de ellos. Ah, ya hacía tiempo que los de su tribu estaban desapareciendo y los últimos que quedaban estaban ahí… torturando, y guardando los mas íntimos secretos del reino.

Disipó su mente de esas cosas y caminó en dirección a la salida del cementerio, había tenido otro día lleno de lamentos, espectros agresivos y entrenamiento arduo. Quería tomar un baño, subir al techo de su casa a apreciar la inmensidad de la montaña de la muerte. Siempre soñaba con entrar ahí y mantener amenas pláticas con los nobles Gorons.

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar notó algo extraño, fuera de lugar. El pueblo era el mismo, posiblemente más callado, el viento se hacía más y más fuerte, se avecinaba una tormenta. Eso no era lo extraño, sino la soledad de la parte central a no ser por un niño que observaba maravillado la profunda oscuridad el pozo. Era muy valiente como para acercarse allí. Le llamó tanto la atención que se desvió, tanto como para preguntarle que era lo que hacía tan cerca de esa tétrica prisión.

Al lado del pozo se encontraba el inmenso molino de la villa, aunque estaba abandonado a veces el viento lo mecía suavemente. Intentó recordar el por qué ya nadie se encargaba de el, y no le llegó nada a la mente. Posiblemente tenía que ver con alguna maldición ó que era otra maldita sala de torturas. Que importaba, era inmenso y estaba en buenas condiciones.

Vio al chico, con la mirada perdida entre el gigantesco hueco, a veces volteaba hacia el gigantesco molino, su cara era triste, pero tenía una chispa… que ni siquiera ella se explicaba. Se acercó más a él, el pequeño retrocedió unos pasos al verle, probablemente porque su cabello y ojos rojos lo intimidaban.

—No… no tienes por qué temerme —le susurró, a lo que él dejó de caminar hacia atrás.

Se miraron fijamente, hacía mucho que no veía la inocencia de un niño. Lo examinó, ropas pobres, un sombrero viejo, ojos rasgados, pupilas pequeñas. Era muy diferente a los de la villa, se veía más puro. El niño aún la observaba, entre extrañado y maravillado, quizá por el color de los ojos. La chica llevaba los hombros descubiertos, así que su tatuaje se podía vislumbrar perfectamente, el pequeño lo miró por un momento.

—Ese ojo… ¿Por qué llora?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, no era nada normal. Meditó por unos segundos qué contestar, no podía revelarle la verdad a un simple niño que ni conocía.

—También quisiera saber…

El pequeño siguió examinándola.

—Si no sabes… entonces ¿Por qué lo tienes?

En su vida le habían hecho ese tipo de preguntas, eran tan capciosas que no sabía que contestar. El niño sonrió al verla tratando de encontrar una respuesta. La joven disimuló que no pasaba nada. Al final se quedó callada.

—Eres extraña… jamás había visto ojos de ese color... ¿Por qué son rojos?

—Para poder ver gente muerta…

Sí, lo admitía, se estaba cansando de sus preguntas y esa la había contestado de golpe, dejando al niño pensativo. Lo dejó en silencio. Se dirigió de nuevo al pozo, para contemplar su reflejo y el de las nubes en la oscuridad. A eso se le unió la mujer.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño sin levantar la cabeza.

—Impa… aunque no creo que eso sea muy relevante…

—Tienes un nombre especial… suena mágico…

_Mágico_, a ella siempre le había gustado su nombre y esa denominación le parecía infantil, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba bien, por primera vez no asociaban su nombre con la muerte.

—Y tú eres…

El pequeño sonrió, reflejando unos dientes blancos en el agua.

—Mi nombre es extraño… a veces se burlan de el… me da pena.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tímido, ya te dije el mío. —insistió, con un tono maternal que hasta a ella le sorprendió.

—Me llamo Guru-Guru…

Venga que ese si era un nombre bastante inusual, jamás lo había oído, era especial. Le gustaba, también sonaba mágico.

El pequeño le dirigió otra mirada interesante, para después volver a hablar.

—Lo sé… es raro…

Impa le sonrió solemne.

—No lo es, simplemente necesitas aceptarlo, así a todos les gustará…

Dios, seguía sonando como una madre, razón por la que terminaría siendo niñera de un príncipe ó princesa mimado.

—Lo aceptaré… —el pequeño dirigió una furtiva mirada al cielo, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer—, a dónde quiera que vaya… la lluvia me sigue…

—Entonces eres mágico, como tu nombre. —contestó Impa, mojándose levemente el vestido.

—Pero… la lluvia me enoja y no me deja en paz…

El niño se veía bastante triste, como si verdaderamente la lluvia le siguiera a cualquier lugar, Impa estaba algo confundida con eso, podía ser que como a ella las sombras le seguían a cualquier parte, a ese pequeño la lluvia no le dejase en paz. Podía parecer imposible… pero era posible, si algo había aprendido la Sheikah era que cualquier cosa lograba pasar en ese y en los demás mundos.

Cambió el tema.

—¿Y tus papás?

El pequeño se entristeció aún más…

—Mis padres murieron… y se convirtieron en lluvia…

Al parecer el pequeño todo la asociaba con la lluvia, no le quedaba más que indagar sobre eso.

—Mi mamá fue la primera en convertirse en lluvia, a partir de que ella murió las lloviznas se hicieron normales a dónde quiera que fuera… Y luego mi padre, entonces se convirtieron en tormentas… ¿Ves? Ya está cayendo una. No me dejan en paz.

Ambos miraron el cielo negro, mientras las gotas caían más rápido. Impa se había quedado boquiabierta por el comentario del pequeño.

—¿Por qué? Deberías alegrarte, eso significa que aún te cuidan desde el cielo…

—…Pero es doloroso verlos llorando por mi… trato de huir de eso, no puedo…

A Impa se le rompía el corazón al oírlo decir eso. Quería ayudar, la lluvia cada vez se hacía más torrencial, trató de buscar un refugio rápido para llevarlo, lo único que había era el molino. Que va, no pasaría nada si ellos entraban ahí.

—Ven, refúgiate de la lluvia.

—¡Espera!

Y cogió a Impa guiándola hasta una caja cerca de una casa, cuando la levantó vio un instrumento musical bastante peculiar, era una caja con una pequeña palanca y de la que sobresalía un largo tubo que terminaba en un megáfono, se preguntó cómo se tocaría música con eso. El pequeño lo cogió, parecía bastante pesado.

—Listo —dijo sonriendo, mientras caminaba con su megáfono hasta el molino.

—¿Qué es eso? —Increpó Impa antes de abrir la puerta de aquel gigantesco lugar.

—Un instrumento que mamá inventó… Aunque aún no sé como tocarlo…

Y ambos entraron al molino, buscando auxilio de la lluvia. Estaba bastante descuidado, frío y había una plataforma principal que se movía delicadamente, era lo que mantenía las aspas del molino en constante movimiento. Impa no sabía perfectamente para qué lo utilizaban, pero tendría que ser algo relacionado con la tortura ó quién sabe, a lo mejor y tenía un lucro más… normal. Eso sí, la habitación era gigantesca, mucho más grande que la sala de torturas principal, mucho más que su casa. Era tan extraño que estuviese abandonado, si aún estaba perfecto.

—Es frío —comentó el pequeño, que danzaba en la gigantesca plataforma—, pero me gusta… me siento seguro…

A Impa le causó tanta felicidad verlo bailar y sonreír que su corazón se partió, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Era la protectora de la villa, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Puedes quedarte aquí… —suspiró, sí, estaba cometiendo una locura— si prometes cuidar de este lugar…

Al niño se le iluminaron más los ojos, cogió a la Sheikah de las manos y la llevó a la plataforma, para bailar con ella. Era una danza sin sentido, pero a Impa le sentaba bien, por primera vez en su vida sentía que verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo… y con niño al cual prácticamente acababa de conocer, un pequeño sin familia, sin hogar, maldito por la lluvia y con ese extraño instrumento.

Bailaron por un buen rato, a veces uno de los dos flanqueaba, pero terminaban riendo. Hubo un momento en que el pequeño tomó su órgano y comenzó a improvisar, cuando había dicho que no sabía como tocarlo.

El sonido de sus notas se mezclaron con el golpeteo de la lluvia y el ritmo seguía las aspas del molino, sí, acababa de crear una canción perfecta para la situación. El pequeño se bajó de la plataforma, aún tocando se paró en un costado y siguió tocando, le parecía divertido puesto que giraba al ritmo del molino y la lluvia era la acompañante. Impa seguía bailando la melodía, rodeando el poste principal de la plataforma, subiendo y bajando la velocidad conforme la canción. Le gustaba, era única y mágica.

Y la música siguió, la misma canción por varias horas, que le parecieron días a ambos, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, Guru-Guru ya no era atormentado por la lluvia, ahora hacía música con ella, y a Impa la idea de ser protectora del heredero le agradaba cada vez más, si el futuro niño ó niña era como ese, entonces se divertiría bastante.

—Quédate conmigo —le dijo el pequeño, aún tocando su instrumento.

La Sheikah encogió los hombros, no estaba bien, afuera la lluvia había cesado por fin, debía ir a casa.

—No puedo, debo hacer más cosas, pero puedes quedarte aquí, prometo visitarte.

El niño asintió y siguió coordinando sus notas con las vueltas de la plataforma. Impa ya no tenía nada ahí, así que se decidió en irse, probablemente le preguntarían que había pasado, ya inventaría algo… debía prepararse para ser niñera.

Abrió la puerta del molino, le dirigió la mirada de júbilo al pequeño, le dijo adiós y salió de ahí. Al menos él ya tenía un lugar dónde vivir, esconderse de la lluvia y divertirse. Caminó en dirección a su casa, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, las inmensas aspas del molino se movían cada vez más, bien, eso le daría un poco más de vida a la triste Kakariko.

Suspiró y entró a su morada, desde ahí observó el movimiento del molino toda la noche, se sentía orgullosa…

~o~o~

La villa seguía siendo fría, probablemente porque el invierno se acercaba, el gélido viento mecía sus cabellos plateados, el cementerio estaba en silencio, como siempre. Caminó en dirección a la villa, ya había terminado con otro día de arduo entrenamiento, ahora sólo quería descansar debajo de un árbol. La parte central del pueblo yacía inundaba de gente extrañada, el molino se movía de nuevo, y no sólo eso, sino que también había una canción dentro, tan enigmática como hermosa que hacía que los niños bailasen. No se lo explicaban, decían que podía estar maldito… pero nadie se aventuraba a entrar.

Impa sonrió y siguió caminando en dirección a la entrada del pueblo.


End file.
